Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam
by lovingkevshugsxx
Summary: it's Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam and Joe and Lilly are going to celebrate it together! see the hilarious things they do and say! cute Loe oneshot! also hinted NickxMiley relationship. HMxJ crossover


**AN- hey ya'll!! soooo its Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam today!! for you who dont kow what that is, its an awesomely cool holiday that no one other than the awesome Joe Jonas made up!! now the things they do in this story, it doesnt really happen in real life...like they dont really do this kind of stuff. what Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam is supposed to be is a fun holiday where you can goof off and stuff!! it was supposed to be yesterday, valentines day, but my frined and i changed it cause there shouldnt be more than one holiday on one day. you know? sooooo enjoy my story!!**

**disclaimer- i do not own hannah montana or the jonas brothers or quan ziggy ziggy zam!!**

* * *

"LILLY! LILLY, LILLY LILLY!" Joe shouted barging into her house. No one really cared; he was always at her house. They have been best friends for months now.

"What Joe?" Lilly asked from her couch. She was watching 'Alexis Texas', it was the episode where Blake Byran was flirting with Kylie, also known as Alexis.

"Oh, this episode. Yeah, I don't know why Alexis would go out with such a jerk like him. He was so annoying!" Joe said sitting down next to Lilly, stealing some of the popcorn she had made.

"So, what was the reason why you ran into my house and started shouting my name over and over again?" Lilly asked annoyed at how short Joe's attention-spand was.

"Oh, yeah. Guess what today is?!" Joe yelled excitedly, turning on the couch so he was facing her with his feet curled underneath of him.

"February 15th?" Lilly asked confused.

"I know _that_," Joe huffed and rolled his eyes, "but _what_ exactly is today?"

"I don't know, tell me."

"It's Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam!" Joe shouted excitedly.

"What?" Lilly asked, only anticipating what he was going to reply with.

"It's this awesomely cool holiday that comes every year after Valentine's Day. It's said that it's the day of 'after love' and presents. Kind of like a mixture of Valentine's Day, Christmas, Hanukah, and Quanza. People say that the Native American's would celebrate it with other religions as a day everyone would love and respect each other."

"Really?" Lilly asked shocked that she has never heard of this.

"No. It took me all night last night to try and think of a good story. Cool isn't it?" Joe said with a smirk. Lilly shoved his shoulder, "but, really, it is a mixture of Christmas, Valentine's Day, Hanukah, and Quanza. I celebrate it every year, and this year, you're gonna celebrate it with me!"

"But Joe-," Lilly started to whine, but was stopped when Joe raised a hand to stop her.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You are celebrating and that's final. Now go change into something more festive."

"Huh?" Lilly asked, getting a little annoyed with the stupidity of this holiday. It was then that she noticed that he was wearing color coded clothes. He was in a dark green shirt that said 'Champion Ping-Pong' on it, a brown leather jacket, some jeans and sneakers, and a dark blue hat.

"Duh, festive clothes. The colors are Royal Blue and Forest Green. Now, move! We have Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zamming to do!" Joe said shooing Lilly up the stairs to go get changed.

When Lilly came down ten minutes later, she was wearing a dark blue tank and pale blue Bermuda shorts, she wore a forest green zipped up hoodie and green flip-flops. She went into the kitchen and saw Joe mixing something in the blender.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked sitting at the stool by the island. Joe turned around and had Lilly's Mom's apron which had 'Kiss the Chef' on the front in pink, curly letters. He scanned her outfit for a moment and then met her amused eyes.

"I'm making my holiday specialty." He replied going back to his blending.

"Ew, that fish sticks, marshmallow, and caramel milkshake from Christmas again? I was sick for a week after eating that junk." Lilly said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"_No_," Joe said with an aggravated sigh, "that was my Christmas-shake. Like, duh, that's why I made it in Christmas time. I make a different one every holiday. Remember the Easter one I made?" Joe asked with a smile.

"How could I forget? It was a mixture of eggs, sugar, and root beer. Not a good combination." Lilly said laughing. That had happen about two weeks after they met. They were instant best friends after only meeting each other for an hour. They told each other everything, and did everything together. Lilly's house was like a second home to Joe, same with the Jonas' and Lilly.

"Well the Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam milkshake is," Joe said tapping his fingers on the counter like a drum roll, "whip cream, chocolate syrup, gummy worms, red bull to give you energy, the cookie dough I found in your fridge, and, finally, marshmallows!" Joe said happily.

"You know what, that actually sounds good." Lilly said grabbing the cup Joe was handing me.

"Good, but hurry up, we have to do stuff for our holidaying!" Joe said going outside. Lilly chugged her milkshake and ran outside after him and stopped at the drive-way. There Joe was, in Kevin's brand new BMW convertible.

"Joe, that's Kevin's new car!" Lilly yelled and Joe just flashed me a smirk.

"I know, but Kevin won't know. He's sick, so he won't even be using it for awhile. It's all cool." Joe said, using a sliding motion with his hand when he said cool.

"But Joe, did you forget that you don't have your license?!" she yelled, putting her hand on her hips.

"So what if I failed the test three times? They obviously didn't know what they were thinking. I mean me? I am an awesome driver. They were just jealous." Joe said, popping his collar on his shirt up. Lilly laughed a little, but gained composer.

"Joe, what if you do something really really bad? Kevin will be so mad!" Lilly said nervously. Joe laughed.

"Nothing is going to happen. Just, come on, before Nick and Miley get home and discover the car missing." Joe said. Lilly smiled and hopped in. Joe started the car and 'Beverly Hills' by Weezer came blasting through the speakers. Lilly leaned her head back and sang along at the top of her lungs.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Joe said speeding out of the driveway. Lilly screamed and held onto the dashboard for dear life. Joe hit something that made a small 'squeaking' noise. Joe immediately hit the brakes and looked over the car door. There was a squirrel laying flat on the pavement.

"Poor squirrel." Lilly said solemnly. Joe took off his hat in respect and took Lilly's hand in his.

"God, please hear our prayer. Today, this poor squirrelly named George had met his tragic end." Joe said looking at the sky.

"George?" Lilly asked.

"So I named it. Big whoop. It's not like I'm attached or anything." Joe said, wiping a pretend tear. Lilly giggled.

"So, God, please give this squirrel eternal life and love in squirrelly heaven. Amen." Joe said, doing a cross sign across his chest.

"Amen." Lilly repeated. There was a honking coming from behind them. There were at least three cars in back of them, since they were in the middle of the street, parked.

"WHAT?! CAN YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO MOURN THE DEATH OF GEORGE?!" Joe yelled, turning around in his seat. Lilly started cracking up laughing.

"Now, buckle up. We're going for a spin!" Joe said pumping his fist in the air and putting the car in drive, cranking the radio again. Lilly buckled her seat-belt and held onto the handles by the mirror. Just then, 'That's Just the Way We Roll' came on and Joe blasted it as loud as it would go. He then stomped his foot on the gas and the car went squealing down the street.

"_And I know, we get a little crazy,_

_And I know, we get a little loud,_

_And I know, we're never gonna fake it._

'_cause we're wild, we're free, we are more than you think,_

_So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll_." Joe and Lilly sang along. Joe pulled

into a parking lot and stomped on the brakes in a parking-spot. Lilly took a look around.

"Five Bellow?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's the best store ever! Everything is bellow five dollars! It's awesome!" Joe said, hopping out of the car. Lilly ran out to catch up with him. They walked into the store and Lilly took a look around. She had never been to Five Bellow before and couldn't believe her eyes. There was everything in this store. Joe grabbed two carts and gave one to Lilly.

"You have 120 seconds. Meet me back here. Okay? Got it? Good. Now go!" Joe shouted running off. Lilly ran to the purse section and dumped things in the cart. Then she ran to the nail polish and took one of every color. Joe went to the silly strings and air horn section, took his arm and scraped it against the shelf. He then ran to the Nerf guns and grabbed about twenty. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had 10 seconds left. He ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the store and met Lilly there at the same time. They both checked their watch to see the last second go by.

"Yes!" Lilly said. Joe looked in her cart and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Purses and nail polish?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"They were cute." She mumbled. They walked up to the cash register and after a long time arguing, Lilly finally let Joe pay for her things. They took their bags and dumped them in the back of Kevin's car.

"What are we doing now?" Lilly asked. Joe sat down in the car and thought about what to do. Lilly sat next to him, staring at him. She had always thought he was cute, but he was just so damn hot sitting there thinking. Suddenly, he smiled mischievously. He pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the streets at at least 75 miles per hour. He did a huge U-turn and pulled the car to an abrupt stop at the edge of the curb. He looked at Lilly, who was sitting there frozen in shock in her seat.

"Lilly? Lilly?" Joe said waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. He looked at her and thought about how badly he wanted to kiss her. Wait. Where did that come from? They were just friends. Just friends. Then again, it doesn't help that his brothers and him had wrote a song about that. He decided it was now or never. He quickly pecked her lips and she pulled out of shock. She turned to him.

"What was that?" she asked. He blushed a little then quickly recovered.

"It…it was nothing. Now let's go!" Joe said, getting out of the car as fast as he could.

Lilly was a little sad. She liked Joe. A lot. But he didn't seem to like her. That kiss gave her hope that he did, but then he denied it. She sighed and got out of the car. It was then that she finally looked at where she was. she was in front of the Hilton?

"What are we doing here?" she asked Joe who was spinning in the spinning-door.

"We're…going…to have…fun!" Joe said each word as he passed Lilly. Lilly smiled and jumped in the door with Joe. They spun for a while, but Joe started to get a little sick. When they walked into the lobby they looked around. There was practically no one there, which was perfect. They ran to the elevator and someone got in there with them. The man had a suit on and a briefcase in his one hand, a cell-phone in his other. Joe gave Lilly a wink.

"Excuse me, sir, you seem to have your hands full, why don't I push the button for you?" Joe said politely.

"Thank you, young man, floor 7 please." The man said. Joe pressed floor 12.

"Wait, what floor was it again?" he asked innocently. The man gave him a look before replying again with 'floor 7'.

"Oh, floor 2. Got it." Joe said pushing in the button. Lilly stifled her laughter at the sincerity in Joe's voice.

"No, it was floor 7." The man said impatiently.

"Okay, floor 10 it is." Joe said, pushing in the button. The man sighed aggravated and flipped his phone shut.

"Listen, kid, its floor 7, not floor 2 or 10 or 12, floor 7." The man yelled. Joe looked at him funny.

"Well, you didn't have to be rude about it!" Joe said dramatically and swept out of the elevator when it stopped on floor 2. Lilly ran out with him and as soon as the door was closed, she and Joe started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Lilly said breathing heavily. Joe nodded and sat against the wall. Lilly sat next to him and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Joe, why did you kiss me in the car?" Lilly suddenly asked. Joe turned to look at her.

"I guess I just wanted to. I don't know." Joe said shrugging. He was getting a little nervous and didn't want to really talk about this right now.

"Come on!" Joe said, grabbing Lilly's hand and running toward the elevator. They got inside and went down to the lobby. He went over to some payphones and put the money in.

"Hello, Hilton, this is Rita speaking, how may I help you?" an elderly lady answered the phone.

"Hello," Joe said in his best southern accent, "I was just wondering, is your copier running?"

"Why, I think so." The lady, Rita, replied kind of confused.

"Well you better go catch it!" Joe said into the phone and hung up. Lilly started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, I got another one." Joe said, putting more money into the payphone.

"Hello?" Nick asked as he answered the phone. Joe gave Lilly an evil smirk and turned his attention back to the phone.

"Hello, is this Mister Nicholas Jonas?" Joe asked in a very deep voice.

"Um, yes it is…" Nick said, but ended in a chuckle. Joe heard Miley whisper 'come on Nick, let's go swimming' on the other side of the phone. Joe cringed.

"This is Officer Charles Summer, and I have to report something. There's a man here by the name of Joseph. He was arrested for streaking around the mall. He is claiming that you're his brother, is that true?" Joe said trying not to laugh.

"What?! Not again! You've got to be kidding?!" Nick shouted. Joe couldn't hold it in any longer. He busted out laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. "Joe?! Joe, this is not funny!" Nick shouted, recognizing the laughter. He hung up and Joe put the phone back on the hook.

"That was funny." Lilly said, rolling on the floor once again. They sat in a comfortable silence when Joe looked at his watch, it read 6:30. They had been out for about two hours, and should go home soon for dinner.

"Let's do one more crazy thing before we have to get home." Lilly said, almost reading Joe's mind. Joe tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't we have silly string from Five Bellow in Kevin's car?" Lilly asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, so?" Joe asked, looking at her with a confused look on his face. Lilly giggled at herself before getting up from the floor.

"Let's drive around Las Angles Boulevard and spray it all over the place!" She said excitedly.

"Lilly, you're genius!" Joe said and Lilly just shrugged.

"I try." They walked out to the curb and got into the car. After a few minutes of crazy driving and road rage, they were finally where they needed to be. During a stop light, Lilly reached into the back seat and grabbed about twenty cans of dark blue and dark green silly string, along with song air-horns Joe had grabbed as well.

"MERRY QUAN ZIGGY ZIGGY ZAM!" Lilly shouted, spraying silly string in the air. Joe cranked up the radio as loud as it would go again and 'We got the Party with us' came on. They heard sirens come from behind them and they both turned around to see two cop cars following them.

"Oh no, it's the po-po!" Joe yelled as he hit the gas to the car, making it go up to at least 60 miles an hour.

_**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**_

Miley and Nick had just gotten back from the beach and were lounging on Miley's roof in their cover-ups which was really only a t-shirt over Nick's trunks and a strapless cover up for Miley, holding hands and whispering sweet things to each other. They watched the stars shoot by. They were in a comfortable silence until Nick's cell started to ring. He sighed and took it out of his swim trunk's pocket.

"Hello?" He answered. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for that again, Joe." He said angrily. Then he sat up strait. "Oh, sorry, I, I thought you were my brother. Ye-, yes sir, we'll be right there."

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and they ran out of the roof.

_**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**_

"I can't believe this." Lilly said.

"We are so dead." Joe said agreeing with her. At the moment, they were both in a jail cell for speeding, driving without a license, and littering.

"I can't believe we got arrested." Lilly said, sitting next to Joe on the bunk. They had given all the contact information already, so they were just waiting for someone to bail them out. That could take a while, considering Kevin was sick; Denise, Paul and Frankie were in Jersey for the week visiting relatives and Nick was as mad as hell with Joe. Lilly's mom was working her night shift, and they weren't aloud to carry cell phones with them at her job. Miley was with Nick, who was as mad as hell with Joe.

"I can't believe I crashed Kevin's car." Joe mumbled. Lilly sighed.

"I told you so. I so told you that we were going to get in trouble!" Lilly said pointing an accusatory finger towards Joe.

"In my defense, I think this happens to be the best Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam yet." Joe said. Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So taking mug shots, sitting in a dirty cell for hours, and knowing you have to go home to very angry family members is your idea of the best holiday ever?" Lilly yelled, standing up.

"No!" Joe said back, standing in front of her.

"Then why do you feel this is the best yet?" Lilly asked.

"Because I finally got the courage to do this!" Joe said, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her roughly. She kissed back and after a while, they released each other.

"Wow," was all Lilly could say.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have done that." Joe said, backing away. Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, giving him a big kiss.

"Ni, it was a good thing you did that, because if you didn't, then I would have never felt the satisfactory of doing that." Lilly said with a smirk. They were leaning in again when they heard some noises. They heard footsteps come toward them and keys get shoved in the cell door.

"Come on, your brother is here." The officer said. Lilly and Joe ran out of the cell and into the main station office where Miley and Nick were standing with their arms crossed and feet tapping the floor angrily.

"Um, hey guys, wassup?" Joe said with a small smile.

"What do you mean, 'wassup'? Did you see the mess that is supposed to be Kevin's car? And you're in jail! This is definitely the last time you're ever going to celebrate Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam!" Nick shouted.

"Hey, at least I have new mug shots to put in the scrapbook!" Joe said holding up his and Lilly's mug shot photos. Nick gave him a warning look before motioning for Joe and Lilly to follow them out the door. Joe smiled and turned to the officer.

"This shall be the time you will always remember as the time you almost caught, Master Joe Jonas!" Joe yelled, quoting one of his favorite movies.

"JOE!" Nick yelled. Joe looked at Lilly and giving her an amused smirk before whispering in her ear.

"Definitely the best Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam yet." He whispered, and then pulled her out of the station.

* * *

**AN- how was it??? it was just a little Loe oneshot. nothing big. i hope i fit the characters right. please tell me how i did, i really enjoyed writing this. and i know people under eightteen can usually bail people out of jail, but for the sake of the story, i put it in there. now pleaseeeee write me a revew as a Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam present!! ohhh and Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam is also on April 17th!! now reveiw and again, merry Quan Ziggy Ziggy Zam!!**


End file.
